Captain, My Captain
by Real Goddess Of Mischief
Summary: Steve is always having terrible nightmares almost every night that bother him but when Tony wants to help him with his nightmares Steve wont let him or tell him whats going on but he does tell the other Avengers which makes Tony feel worse.
1. Chapter 1

Captain, My Captain

**Steve: **Tony when are you coming back home?

**Tony:** Soon, why?

**Steve:** I miss you

**Tony:** Awww I miss you too baby. I still have some work to do I'll be home soon I hope.

**Steve:** How long is soon?

**Tony:** Couple hours.

**Steve:** That's too long! *Pouts*

**Tony:** I'm SOOO sorry please don't be upset your making me feel guilty.

**Steve:** *Sighs* Bye Tony.

**Tony:** Wait, bye? Why did you say it like that? *Worried*

**Tony:** Steve?

**Tony:** Steve I'm sorry please answer me.

**Tony:** Steve? :'(

About twenty minutes after Steve stopped texting Tony. Tony was finally able to finish his work early and come back to Avenger's towers.

When he got there he saw everyone in the living room sitting around the TV watching a movie. "Hey Tony." Bruce turned his attention away from the TV to greet Tony.

"Hi… Where's Steve?" Tony asked worriedly looking around at all of them in search of Steve but fails to spot him.

"He said he wasn't feeling well so he went to bed a little early." Natasha answered not taking her eyes away from the screen. "Steve's ill? What's wrong do you know?" "He said just to leave him alone." Clint said.

That was all he needed to hear. He was worried about the thought of Steve even being a little sick. He quickly turned around rushing to his and Steve's room.

Once Tony got to the room he saw Steve he was laying down on the bed turned the other so Tony didn't know if he was still asleep or if he had woken him up.

"Steve?" Tony whispers making his way over to the bed.

"Steve?" He repeats. As he finally makes it to the bed. "Steve you awake?" He asks sitting on the bed next to Steve turning him to his back so he could see his face.

"Awww! You look so peaceful when you're sleeping." Tony whispers to himself smiling down at a sleeping Steve.

"You mean-" Steve started to ask but was stopped when Bruce nodded his head slowly. "I'm so sorry Steve." Bruce whispers with sorrow and helplessness present in his voice. "It's not your fault." Steve shakes his head reassuringly.

"You know you're going to have to tell Tony." Bruce suggests. Suddenly he couldn't stop thinking about how Tony will react to telling him. Not only would it be hard for him to go to Tony and tell him but it will be worse for him seeing Tony's reaction. "I know." Steve nodded his head trying to calm down.

Suddenly everything goes dark and he starts to feel as if he was falling through icy cold water. He tries to move maybe try to swim to the top but nothing happens like he had no control of himself.

He keep's sinking deeper and deeper as he feels the pressure of water on top of him getting much stronger and suffocating.

Finally he feels he lands on top of something but he can't tell if it's necessarily the bottom of the sea floor. When he hit's the object the rest of the air in his lungs escape.

Being at the bottom the of the sea with no air he slowly feels the pressure increasing a lot more he felt as if he was being crushed as he starts to feel lightheaded and can't do anything about it when he starts to feel his heart rate rapidly decreasing.

The next thing he is aware of he's waking up on a beach with the sun beating down above. He sits up as he starts looking around the island trying to find out where he is but doesn't recognize it at all nor does he see any sign of life.

He gets up and goes further into the island to find out if people live there or if he is the only one present at the island.

After searching for what seemed like hours he almost gave up when he saw two figures in the distance approach him. "Steve!" One of the figures shouted towards him. Steve wondered if he knew them but still couldn't see them well enough.

Steve started thinking he was going crazy when the figures started looking like people… Friends as a matter of fact.

"STEVE I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME TO VISIT!" Bucky shouted running over to Steve with Peggy. "Visit?... What are you talking about? Where are we?" Steve asks confused.

"Heaven Steve." Peggy answered. "Huh?" Steve blurted out. "Are we dead?" He asked looking at the both of them concerned. There was a moment of silence before Bucky finally answered trying to calm Steve down but it didn't go to well. "Well… We are."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked with more worry then before. "When you crashed… You crashed into ice and you ended up freezing there." Peggy started to explain. "You were there for about 70 years…. And you're still alive." "What?... No." Steve shook his head in denial.

"Take a look for yourself." Bucky said turning Steve around to face the ocean. "After a few seconds of starting into the ocean Steve saw himself frozen in a huge block of ice as a bunch of scientist were trying to get him out.

"No…. No I'm dreaming." He shook his head as he felt tears staring to form in his eyes. "What about you guys?" He asked turning back to Peggy and Bucky. "We died a long time ago Steve. Not long after we thought you were dead as a matter of fact." Bucky answered.

"You have to go back now Steve." Peggy said with a slight smile trying to make him feel better. "No… I can't live without you two." Steve said staring at the two of them as he started to cry more not being able to imagine life without them.

"You have to Steve. They need you." Bucky smiled big as another effort to cheer him up but it only made Steve feel worse cause he will never see that beautiful smile on a joyful Bucky's face anymore. "It's going to be okay Steve." Bucky reassured him as he saw Steve's tears start to escape his eyes flowing down like a never ending river.

"Bye Steve." Peggy said going into hug Steve with Bucky at the same time. Steve held on to the both of them tightly not wanting to let go feeling like if he let go was the worst feeling ever. But knowing he was never going to see them again only made the terrible feeling worse.

"Steve… Steve please wake up." He heard a different panicky voice call to him as he started to feel Bucky and Peggy less and less as he started to feel different hands around him shaking him. "Steve please wake up." The voice begged. That's when he realized it was Tony's voice and he was indeed sleeping.

"Steve it's okay… Everything is going to be okay. You're safe now." Tony reassured Steve backing away from him a little as he noticed the soldier waking up.

When Steve opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the look on Tony's face of concern and worry. "Nightmares?" He asked worriedly. Steve nodded slightly not sure what to say. "Wanna talk about it?" "It's fine." Steve shook his head.

"Steve… You know you can tell me anything." Tony smiled slightly trying to calm Steve down. Steve took a deep breath trying to relax a little before he responded. "I don't think I can Tony." He sighed turning his head to the side avoiding Tony's gaze.

"When you have a nightmare that makes you cry, you have to tell me about it." Tony said turning Steve's face back to face him while wiping his tears. "It's just not something I want to talk about right now Tony." Steve whispered closing his eyes to stop more tears from forming.

"It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt it." Steve shook his head opening his eyes again.

"Please Steve? You've been having a lot of nightmares lately and you never tell me about them."

"Why is it so important if I tell you?"

"I've never seen you cry before Steve… And if something makes you cry it is obviously bad… Please… I wanna help."

"I know that Tony." Steve responds in a soft understanding voice.

"Then why would you let me?"

"Tony I know you wanna help and I love you for that but-"

"I don't like seeing you in so much pain Steven… Please… Please just… Tell me."

"You want to help me feel better right?"

"More than anything." Tony responded with a worried face.

Steve sat up to Tony and hugged him as tightly as he can. "Steve-" Tony started but Steve interrupted him. "This is the only thing that can help me right now." He told Tony which made him stop talking and hold onto Steve back even tighter not wanting to let go wishing there was something else he could do to help and this wasn't enough to help Steve's nightmares from stopping.

The next morning Tony went downstairs and into the kitchen seeing Natasha and Clint sitting with each other drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Tony." Natasha welcomed him as he came in the room.

"T-Tony?" Natasha repeated when Tony ignored her and started making his cup of coffee.

"Tony are you alright buddy?" Clint asked worriedly seeing the expression on Tony's face.

"Hmm?" Tony replied looking up at them honestly not hearing them saying anything since he came down. "Did you say something?"

"Tony are you okay?" Natasha asked standing up walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He nodded his head.

"Then what's wrong?... You look sad." Natasha said.

"I'm just worried about Steve, He's been having a lot of nightmares lately and he never tells me what they are about. I wanna help him… But he won't let me… I just wish there was something I could do." Tony explained.

"Tony I know you want to help Steve but his dreams are… Their-" Natasha started to reason with him but was quickly interrupted.

"He told you didn't he?" Tony questioned suddenly, glaring at Natasha.

"Tony-"

"Did he or didn't he Natasha?" Tony snapped.

"Yeah." Natasha sighed looking down.

Tony's expression was no longer anger but hurt and confusion. "S-So he tells you guys what's going on with him but not me?... What, he doesn't trust me anymore?"

"Tony it's not that it's just that-"

"You don't have to explain." Tony mumbled as he quickly turned away heading to his lab.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't be mad Tony

Captain, My Captain

Chapter 2: Don't be mad Tony.

"Tony?" Steve whispered in a softly.

"What do you want Steve I'm busy." Tony mumbled harshly not facing Steve.

"I'm sorry you're angry with me." He whispered in a calming voice taking a seat next to Tony.

"I'm not angry with you Steve." Tony sighed closing his eyes.

"But… I Natasha said you locked yourself in here because of me telling them and not yo-"

"I was but… Not anymore." Tony interrupted. "I'm just more worried about you more than anything right now." Tony admitted looking back up at Steve.

"Why?"

"Because something is obviously bothering you but you don't want to tell me about it… But you tell the others."

"Tony I want to tell you it's just… Not the right time."

"Well when is Steve?... I wanna help you but you won't let me.

"Tony I-"

"Please Steve… Tell me."

"I can't." Steve mumbled looking down.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered as he stood up from his seat immediately leaving the lab.

A few hours later Tony had to go to a meeting of shield that only required him, Clint and Natasha.

"That concludes our meeting… You all may go now." Fury stated standing up from the table.

Immediately Tony and the others jumped up from the table rushing out of the door.

"Tony." Fury calls out to him before he could leave.

"Yes sir?" Tony asks turning around.

"May I please speak with you for a moment?" Fury asked sitting at the table.

"Sure." Tony agreed sitting in front of him.

"You uh… You seemed a little distracted throughout the whole meeting… Something on your mind?" Fury questioned Tony.

"I just…" Tony sighed sadly nodding his head. "I couldn't stop thinking about Steve." He answered.

"Oh… He told you?"

"Told me?... Told me what?" Tony asked curiously.

"Guess not." Fury muttered to himself as he stood up from the table walking away from Tony but was soon followed by him.

"Tell me what?... Fury what are you talking about, tell me what?" Tony repeated himself when Fury didn't answer.

"Nothing."

"If it's nothing how can he not tell me about it?"

Fury shook his head. "Nothing, Forget I said anything."

"I can't forget when everyone is acting all suspicious, Fury… what's going on with Steve?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Fury said glancing up at Tony then back down at the desk in front of him pretending he was busy and had work to do.

"How do you not know what I'm talking about when you're the one that brought it up?"

"Tony, I'm sorry but I really don't have time to discuss this right now." Fury told him picking up a pile of papers heading towards the door.

"Fury if you don't tell me I'll hate you forever!" Tony called out raising his voice as Fury left the room.

Now Tony was even more curious about what was going on especially since Fury knows and he doesn't.

"I can tell him if you want." Bruce offered.

"No." Steve shook his head. "He has to hear it from me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… Well let me know if you change your mind."

"I will." Steve nodded his head.

"Well, see you tomorrow Steve." Bruce said backing out of the room.

"Kay." Steve responded with a slight smile watching Bruce leave.

Three hours later Steve woke up suddenly. Not from a bad dream, but something did wake him up. He turned to his side to see the time and it said 1:57a.m.

Knowing he was the only one up that early he turned on his back again trying to go back to sleep. But at that same moment he realized that Tony wasn't next to him. He knew Tony had a meeting to go to but he thought he would at least be back by now.

"Ugh! Stupid syrup bottle!" He heard Tony's voice shout in frustration from outside the room.

Desperate to see Tony again he quickly got out of bed and practically ran out of the room. When he left the room he immediately spotted Tony in the kitchen trying to wipe chocolate syrup from his shirt. "Morning." He smiled to himself as he approached Tony.

Tony quickly looked up at Steve startled. "Oh… Steve don't scare me like that." Tony said trying to catch his breath putting the towel back on the counter in front of him.

"Sorry." Steve laughed.

"Did I wake you?" Tony asked beginning to stir his chocolate milk with a spoon.

"Sorta." Steve responded walking over to Tony smiling.

"Sorry." Tony smiled back sheepishly.

"It's alright."

"Want some?" Tony held up his chocolate milk to Steve offering him some.

Steve shook his head. "No thank you."

"You sure?... I woke you up and now I feel bad.

"I'm sure." Steve giggled.

"Kay." Tony said putting the cup back down and continued to stir it.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I tell you something."

"Of course you can Steve." Tony told him looking back up at him.

"Well uh..."

"Steve?"

"This is a lot harder than I thought." Steve whispered looking down.

"Steve… I-Is something wrong?" Tony asked nervously.

"No not… Not entirely." Steve disagreed.

"Well it doesn't seem that way."

"Tony I-"

"GOOD MORNING MY FRIENDS!" They both heard a loud voice boom as Thor entered the kitchen.

Steve and Tony stayed silent for a moment staring at each other.

"A-Am I interrupting anything?" Thor questioned innocently.

"Yes." Tony snapped irritated.

"Oh… I do apologize I didn't know I-"

"It's okay Thor." Steve insisted standing up from his seat. "It wasn't that important anyways."

"But Steve, I thought you were" Tony started.

"It's okay Tony… It can wait." Steve muttered as he walked out of the room without another word.

When Steve left Tony immediately turned to glare at Thor angrily.

"Sorry." Thor giggled.

"Whatcha working on there?" Tony asked walking into the living room seeing Steve working on a drawing on the couch.

"Oh, hi Tony." Steve smiled glancing up at him then back at the drawing to continue his art piece.

"Hi." Tony smiled sitting next to Steve looking over his shoulder to see the drawing.

It was a drawing of when they beat Loki in New York; Hawkeye was at the top of a building shooting down all the bad guys, Iron man was flying away from the big creature, Thor was on the roof of Stark tower fighting Loki while Bruce was hulked out helping beat the bad guys with Natasha and Steve on the ground.

"It's beautiful Steve." Tony smiled staring at the drawing.

"Thanks."

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Nothing." Steve replied not taking his eyes off of his drawing.

"You were going to tell me nothing?"

"Pretty much." Steve grinned.

"Steve." Tony sighed. "I know your lying… Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Steve stopped drawing as he thought for a second still avoiding eye contact with Tony.

"I'll tell you later. When the others are here."

"Why?"

"I just want them there when I tell you okay?" He replied raising his voice a little.

Tony nodded his head. "Alright." He said getting up from the couch leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate you

A few hours later when they were all done eating Clint suggested they should watch a movie together since they don't spend enough time together as a team. The rest of them agreed and they ended up watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

Thor and Steve were very confused and disgusted by the movie. Since they were confused and didn't know what was going on Tony started explaining what was going on.

"That's terrible." Steve stated staring at the screen disgusted.

"Steve it's just a movie." Clint reminded him.

"I know that." Steve said crossing his arms. "I'm not stupid you know." He mumbled pouting.

"Clint stop upsetting My Captain!" Tony complained laying his head on Steve's shoulder. "That's my job." He smiled.

"Yeah." Steve agreed still pouting.

"Now apologize Clint." Tony demanded.

"What?" Clint argued.

"Now Clint."

"I'm sorry." Clint mumbled frowning.

"There, now was that so hard?" Tony asked.

"Shut up." Clint mumbled.

"Is my Stevie okay now?" Tony asked looking up at Steve.

"I guess so." Steve agreed.

"Good." Tony smiled turning back to the screen.

After the movie was over they still sat around the couch talking about random off topic things.

"Yeah… Sometimes I wish we could just leave this loud obnoxious city and do whatever we wanted." Clint stated.

"Yeah." Natasha agreed. "But we can't because of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hey I got an idea!" Tony shouted sitting upright.

"Oww." Steve whined covering his ear.

"Sorry Steve." Tony apologized.

"What idea Tony?" Bruce questioned.

"Well I have this cabin in the woods we could all go to for the weekend… It'll be fun." He smiled big.

"Tony we can't just leave." Natasha tried to reason with him.

"Well why not?"

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I think Fury will let you go if you asked."

"But-"

"Come on Natasha… Please?" Clint begged.

"Whatever." Natasha sighed.

"What about you Thor?" Tony asked turning his attention to Thor.

"Well…" Thor hesitated.

"Please?" Tony begged. "It'll be fun!" He repeated.

Thor nodded his head slowly.

"GOOD!" Tony screeched with excitement. "Steve?"

"Sure." Steve laughed seeing the hopeful expression on Tony's face.

Then all the attention turned to Bruce.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well?"

"You're so stubborn Tony." He replied.

"YA!"

* * *

"Come on Tony the water is perfect!" Steve yelled over to Tony.

"You're just saying that to trick me into coming in!" Tony shouted back in response.

"So." Steve smiled innocently. "Tony!?" Steve whined when Tony didn't respond.

"No!" Tony refused resuming his work.

All day Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and Clint have been swimming in the lake and Tony still refusing to get in, his excuse being that the water is to cold.

"Tony please!" Steve begged swimming closer to the shore where Tony sat playing with his phone.

"Ow!" Steve screamed looking down in the water to see his feet.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked curiously.

"Something pinched me." Steve answered searching through the water for something that could have done that.

"Steve don't even try, I know that trick." Tony tried to ignore him going back to play with his phone.

"What trick?" Steve asked curiously glancing back up at Tony.

"You know what I'm talking about Steve." Tony answered looking back up at Steve annoyed. "I don't want to go in the water and you can't make me."

"Okay." Steve sighed. "Whatever you sa-"

Suddenly Steve feels something grab his leg and starts pulling him back a little before it starts pulling his under the water repeatedly making him start to drown.

"Tony!" Steve managed to scream before being pulled into the water once more.

"Steve stop trying to trick me it's not going to work." Tony stated trying to stay calm and convince himself that Steve is faking it as he attempted to focus his attention back on his phone.

"To-" "ny-" "HELP!" Was the last thing Tony heard from Steve as he had also heard the struggling stop completely.

"Steve?" He called out getting up walking a bit closer to the water.

"Steve?" He repeated beginning to feel a bit worried.

"Steve this isn't funny anymore." He called out not getting any response from anywhere. He can't even see the other Avengers anywhere in sight anymore.

"What's not funny anymore?" He heard Bruce's voice ask as he approached him.

"Steve. He's trying to-" "Wait… I thought you were swimming."

Bruce shook his head. "The rest of us got tired like an hour ago… Steve is the only one still swimming." He answered as he looked out into the lake. "Where is Steve anyway?" He questioned as he stared off into the calm lake with no sight of anyone.

"Oh no… STEVE! IM COMING STEVE!" Tony shouted as he ran into the water as fast as he could in search of Steve. "STEVE WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tony repeated frantically searching the water for his super soldier. Suddenly he felt something tap on his shoulder behind him. "Steve?" He questioned turning around to see who's behind him.

"Yes?" Steve smiled.

"Steve I- I thought you were-" Tony stuttered as he tried to calm down.

"I told you I could get you into the water." Steve smiled bigger.

"I hate you." Tony pouted turning away from Steve.

"You know you love me." Steve giggled hugging him from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

About two days later the Avengers all went back to New York because they didn't like it there anymore and they were all getting on Tony's nerves when they would complain to him about being there and how much they hated it so he quickly brought them all back.

"When do you have to leave?" Natasha asked Steve as she made her way into his room.

"Tonight." Steve answered immediately while packing his bags.

"Does he know?" Natasha asked referring to Tony. Steve shook his head knowing who she was talking about.

"Your gonna have to tell him Steve." Natasha said sounding more like a threat.

"I know." Steve nodded his head.

"No Steve i mean now. I'm not gonna let you put it off any longer he needs to know now and not while your on your way out the door."

"I know." Steve repeated sounding a little frustrated. "I just don't know how to tell him."

"How about this. 'Hey Tony, Fury is sending me on a Dangerous mission in Russia and i might not return.' Then run out of the room before he can start freaking out." Natasha suggested impatiently.

"I cant do that Nat-" Steve started only to get interrupted by the only one he wished wasn't listening to there conversation.

"Your what?" Tony standing just a little outside of the bedroom door.

"Tony." Steve sighed looking in his direction seeing the look of horror and sadness cross Tony's facial expression.

"I just... Better go." Natasha whispered as she made her way passed Tony leaving the room not drawing any attention from either of Steve or Tony as both their attention is still concentrated on each other.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony whispered sounding hurt.

"I didn't know how." Steve quickly responded.

"Why?" Tony finally spoke louder.

"Why what?" Steve asked confused by the question.

"Why is Fury sending _you_?" Tony repeated.

"He thought i would be the best choice." Steve answered simply.

"Y-You don't have to go do you?" He started making his way into the room closer to Steve.

"Actually i do." With those few words Steve uttered made Tony loose it.

"Why though!? T-That doesn't make sense to send you! America's role model!"

"Some people only think of me as a role model because of what i do."

"HERE In America! When you help and protect the people here! Not when you go running off to some active war zone in another country to get yourself killed!"

"Tony." Steve said in a calming voice. "I know how you must feel but-"

"NO!... No you don't Steve!" Tony argued walking over to the bed sitting down. "You don't know how many times I've thought that you or I wouldn't be coming home after some mission... do you know how that feels Steve?" Tony asked looking up at Steve with tears starting to form in his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you Steve." Tony whispered not taking his eyes off of Steve.

"Sadly, I do." Steve mumbled sitting next to Tony turned to the side so he could face him. "I know what you mean... Trust me if i'd much rather stay here with you Tony." Steve admitted. "But, i have my orders... I have to leave tonight."

"You don't have to go?" Tony said making it sound more like a question while looking up at Steve with hopeful eyes.

"I have to." Steve shook his head. "There relying on me. I'm their Captain."

Tony shook his head in disagreement before leaning down resting his head in Steve's lap. "Your My Captain." He whispered looking up at Steve wiping the tears from his face before closing his eyes.

"I know Tony." Steve whispered back as he began stroking Tony's hair.


End file.
